CD3 is a homodimeric or heterodimeric antigen expressed on T cells in association with the T cell receptor complex (TCR) and is required for T cell activation. Anti-CD3 antibodies have therapeutic purposes involving the activation of T cells. Present disclosure provides single chain variable fragment CD3 binding proteins, including multispecific antibodies containing the same.